Clay County, Minnesota
Clay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 58,999. Its name is in honor of American statesman Henry Clay, member of the United States Senate from Kentucky and United States Secretary of State in the 19th century. Its county seat is Moorhead. It was originally called Breckenridge County, but changed to its current name in 1862. Clay County is part of the Fargo, ND–MN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.29%) is land and (or 0.71%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Norman County, Minnesota (north) *Becker County, Minnesota (east) *Otter Tail County, Minnesota (southeast) *Wilkin County, Minnesota (south) *Richland County, North Dakota (southwest) *Cass County, North Dakota (west) Law and government Clay County is governed by a board of five commissioners. * Wayne Ingersol (Moorhead) 1st District * Jerry Waller (Dilworth) 2nd District * Jon Evert (Comstock) 3rd District (chair) * Kevin Campbell (Moorhead) 4th District * Mike McCarthy (Moorhead) 5th District Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 51,229 people, 18,670 households, and 12,340 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 19,746 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.99% White, 0.52% Black or African American, 1.44% Native American, 0.88% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.67% from other races, and 1.47% from two or more races. 3.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 40.4% were of Norwegian and 26.8% German ancestry according to Census 2000. data.]] There were 18,670 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.90% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.90% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 17.10% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 19.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,889, and the median income for a family was $49,192. Males had a median income of $34,176 versus $23,149 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,557. About 7.40% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.30% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clay County, Minnesota References External links *Clay County official website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Clay County, Minnesota Category:Fargo–Moorhead